Doc's Life
by FalconMage
Summary: Story about Doc's life when McQueen came busting into Radiator Springs. His point of view about the hotshot rookie.
1. Prologue

**FOREWORD**

I don't own Pixar nor any of the characters in this story. I just write it cause I have nothing better to do or something else. Just some pass time hobby. R & R please.

**Prologue **

Hi, Doc Hudson here. The fabulous Hudson hornet to be exact since many of em' has been calling me that. Been real busy lately as a crew chief for the rookie, Lightning McQueen. This is from my point view when that hot shot rookie came busting in to Radiator Springs and ruin our road.

--------------------

That night, I was at my office reading a few magazines. Nothing much to do as we don't really get enough customers around here since that new highway has been built. Sally was at her cozy cone motel reading like me while Lizzie as usual, was sleeping at the porch outside her shop. That old car can really sleep. Ramone, Sarge and Fillmore were at Flo's gas station. Fillmore and Sarge kept watching our broken traffic light. That was the only entertainment here for them. Nothing much of an entertainment but you would do it to if you have nothing else to do. Boy, could they really sit there for hours.

Fillmore kept telling his neighbour Sarge that the light gets slower every third blink.

"I'm telling you man, every third blink is slower", Fillmore said.

Sarge look at Fillmore. "The 60's weren't good to you were they?"

Red keeps on watering his plants at Stanley's statue. That red fire truck really takes pride in taking care of his plants. Guido and Luigi were at their shop waiting for customers to come buy their tyres which I doubt any customer will come.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a fast on coming car came and got tangled up in some barbed wires Sheriff was chasing this crazy hot-rod. The hot-rod dodge Sally's cozy cone motel but ran over guido's pile-up tyres. Knocking them down and scratch Ramone's paint job and finally got caught up with our Stanley statue. The commotion stop and finally, the hot-rod got caught up on some electrical fences. Boy, was he in a heap of trouble tomorrow morning.


	2. McQueen

The next morning, I was up and sheriff told me all the details about last night. How he ended up here and I was going to be judge his perfect punishment. I really wanted to meet that hot-rod who nearly destroyed my town. I got in the courtroom and was really mad.

"I want to know who's responsible for wreaking my town. I want his hood on a platter. I'm gonna put him in jail till he rots, no, check that, I'm gonna put him in jail till that jail rots on top of him, and then, I'm gonna move him in a new jail and let that jail rots, I'm……." I was up high and saw the car.

I stop talking when I saw him A race car. A no good race car which only knows about fame, money and themselves.

"Throw him out of here sheriff. I want him out of my courtroom. I want him out of my town. Case dismissed!"

The rest of the townsfolk were cheering. I made a good decision until Sally came in. The race car tried to flirt with Sally and told her that we were all insane or something.

Sally tried to talk me into making this hot-rod to fix the road. I didn't want it. I stayed to my decision.

"I know his type. Race car. I's the last thing this town needs"

"Ok, I don't want to do this doc, but you leave me no choice" she reverse and face the townsfolk.

"Fellow citizens. You are all aware of your towns proud history"

Great. Here she goes again. Talking away about our towns history.

"Radiator Springs, the glorious jewels strong on the necklace of route 66. The mother road. It is our job and our pleasure to take care of the travelers on our stretch of that road"

Sarge snap back "Travelers? What travelers?"

"Ignore him" Fillmore said out loud.

Boy, does she ever really want the road to be fix. In the end, my mind changed because the rest of the town agrees with Sally. I gave in and sentence him to fix our road. The race car was not really happy about it though. I manage to get the rookie's name, Lightning McQueen.

Mater bought McQueen to meet Bessie while I had a little chat with sheriff and Sally. I got oput and introduce Bessie to McQueen. I got to say it, boy, was he in for the work of his life. The road starts at Stanley statue which he nearly broke until the end of out town.

I told Mater to unlock McQueen and just as I thought, McQueen bolted right immediately. Mater was stunned. "Freedom" McQueen shouted. There was a long pause.

"Maybe I should've ah….. hook em' up to Bessie… and then uh… then… took the boot off" Mater said slowly.

I was calm, not angry or anything, but calm. I know that that would happen. That's why I placed sheriff and Sally behind radiator Springs billboard and emptied his gas tank when he passed out.

Not long after, I saw sheriff and Sally bringing McQueen back. In the end, he had to fix the road. I know it was labour for him but, this is what he deserves. Since Mater was the friendly type who loves to meet up with strangers, he tried to have some conversation. McQueen was not interested.

He got oil on his stickers. He complains but hey, who said work was all fun and clean. What's more is that these race cars think they don't even need headlights. Speed is just want they need. McQueen was angry.

"I should've have to put up with this. I'm a precision instrument with speed and aerodynamic"

Mater don't understand a single word he said, "You hurt your' what?"

"I'm a very famous race car" he shouted. He was really making it difficult. I thought I had to do something to get him to finish the job.

I went back to my office. Suddenly, there was a lot of commotion outside. I was really curious, so I got outside. What I saw completely surprised me. Customers? Here? Why? Not many people have come to this road since the highway. The rest of the townsfolk were quite anxious and wants them to come to their shops. Sad to say, they didn't. I was actually happy for a second that customers came but eventually, they were not interested.

McQueen was interested in them though. Both the customers passed by McQueen but he manage to get their attention.

"Hey, hey. I know how to get to the interstate" he said.

"Oh you do, do ya'"

"Yeah, yeah………. No, not really but listen, I'm lightning McQueen the famous race car, I'm being held here against my will and I need you to call my team so the can come rescue me and get me to California in time to win the Piston Cup. Do you understand me?"

There was a long pause. They just drove off. Just as I thought, they think he's crazy.

"Wait! Wait! Don't leave me here. This is hillbilly hell! These people are crazy. My IQ is dropping by the second! I'm becoming one of them!" he shouted back.

I would have gone there to give a piece of my mind but suddenly, Lizzie's radio announces that some race car is in California or something. About Dinoco. I don't even care but I thought it would give him some encouragement to finish the job. I was wrong. I didn't know what happen but that crazy hot-rod made it worst. It look worst than ever.

The townsfolk were all stunned. Red ran away and cried. That red fire truck could really cry for a big guy like him. One time he nearly flood the whole town!

McQueen was suppose to fix the road but made it worst.

"The deal was you fix the road not make it worst. Now scrape it off and start all over again" I said to him.

"Look grandpa" he snap back. "I'm a race car, not a bulldozer"

That really did it. That really really tick me off. These race car are so proud of themselves that they don't care what other people feels.

"Ho,ho,ho… You want to race, let's race" they were all shocked but I have something up my hood which all fo them don't know.

We finally got to Willy's Butte.


	3. The race

Sheriff explains the rules of the race.We just have to race 1 lap around will's butte. Sounds easy right? I have something coming up.

Guido and Luigi were very excited. They have been following the racing their entire life except that they love Ferrari type of racing. So, having one now, is really something else. They came down and asks for a pit stop.

"Pit stop?" Luigi said.

"Guys, the race is only 1 lap ok. Uno lap-o. Don't need any help. I work solo me-o"

He tried to say it in Spanish. I know he was trying to irritate them.

"No pit stopo. Comprendo?"

"Ok" Luigi said and drove away.

"Gentlemen! Start your engine's!" Sheriff ordered.

I rev up my engine. It's been quite a while I started it up. Haven't race for a long long time. McQueen smiled and stared his. It sounded like a real race car with all the works. I got to admit, I felt like a wind-up toy next to a jet plane.

Guido flags and McQueen drove of quickly. He really left me in the dust. Literally. I know what you guys are thinking. Old car versus new car and the old car conks out right? Wrong! I didn't move at all. I stayed there for a moment coughing out the dust.

"Doc, the flag means go. GO, Here we go" Guido said

"Oh dear, I got off at a bad start. Mater!" I called to him suddenly.

"Huh…?" the trusty old tow car blinked.

"Follow me. You got your tow keep?" I asked.

"Er… I always got muh tow keep. Why?" Mater said curiously.

"Oh…nothing. Just in case.

McQueen drove away at every turn except one. The one turn which I expect him to fall over and drop. He turned and lost control. In the end, he got stuck in some cacti that was down the hill. He was stucker than stuck. I drove over and shouted.

"What was that moving like a catalact or stinging like a beamer? I'm confused" I said laughing.

"You race like you fix roads. Lousy. Have fun fishing Mater"

Mater hooks him up. "I think he knew that yer' would've drop in"

The rest of us were back to town. Since I won, he fix the road MY way. McQueen started scraping of the lusy road that he did before. He was mumbling under his breath about something and I think he was talking bout me.

The townsfolk felt sorry for him. Fillmore offered him some organic fuel while Ramone offered a free paint job. Somehow, McQueen was not interested.

"You race like you fix roads" he mumbled. "I'll show him. I'll show HIM!"

-----------

The next morning was a real shocker to me. All of us got up because Mater was shouting a the top of his voice.

"Wee..ha…. Look a the new road Lighnin' McQueen made"

Mater drove around and around like a small kid.

Sally was impressed, "Wow,it's amazing"

Guido was so happy and Ramone and Flo drove slow and steady. They have not drive like that in years. That was something really rare.

"Should have thrown him in the cacti sooner huh…" Sally said.

"Yeah, but he's not finished yet. He has a long way to go"

I look back to the road which was not finished. Sally joined in the fun.

"That kid really did it" I look at Bessie but McQueen was no where to be found. I had a wild guess that he was at Willy's butte.


	4. Past coming true

**I would like to thank those who R&R my story. I really appreciate your comment. I hope you stick with me until the end of Doc's POV. Thanks.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I there, Sheriff was watching over McQueen.

"Hey Sheriff, he's making another run for it?" I asked.

"No. He just ran out of gas fuel and asked if he could come here. He just keeps on trying to make that turn over there" Sheriff explains.

I watched McQueen make a fool out of himself.

"Hey Sheriff. Take a break and go to Flo's" I told Sheriff.

Sheriff really appreciates it. That old police car is really committed to his duty. I really hate to see Sheriff work it out.

"No,no,no,no,no….!" McQueen shouted.

I watch again as he turns. That very incident changed my point of view and I tried to teach him to race on dirt.

I told him if he wants to turn left, he has to go right. In short, turn left to go right.

"Oh, so now you are a race car, doctor and a judge. Thank you, or maybe no thank you cause' in opposite world, it really means thank you" from his tone, I knew he was angry. He turn away to try again.

"Stupid grandpa car. What an idiot"

I sigh and move back to town. Just as I knew it, he tried to do what I told him to. Unfortunately, he did it wrong and what happens? He fell into the cacti pit again but this time he did not get himself too stuck.

I pretend not to take notice but I couldn't help it, I laughed to myself silently moving along.

He got back to town and started again. The rest of them were so happy to see the new road that McQueen did. They offered some service to McQueen. Guido help change his tyres although he didn't' want any. Sally even offered him to stay at her cozy cone motel. Somehow, McQueen accepted the offered although Sally was the main cause of him trap here.

Mater, the friendly stranger type, offered to go tractor tipping with him that night as he was suppose to guard McQueen. Sheriff had something to do, and you wouldn't like it if I told you what it is.

---------

Night fell again and McQueen did half of the rest of the road. It's not finish but at least he did what he was suppose to do. Mater bought McQueen for a tractor tipping good time. I have a feeling he aint' gonna like what's he's going to do.

Heck, he doesn't' even have a horn for pete's sake! I'm telling you, these race cars don't really need anything. Not even rearview mirrors. How do I know all these you might ask? All will be explained tomorrow morning.

I was busy preparing for tomorrow's work as I have a patient the next day. Mater and McQueen just came back and for a second there, I thought I saw McQueen smiled when Mater told him that he was his best buddy. I think that lad really has change in this few days about us. Or maybe it was my imagination.

I really made McQueen's life better when he knew that he really has a real friend rather than a fan. Fans that only be your friend because of your fame but not who you really are. Crud! What the heck am I talking bout. I was the same when I was the fabulous Hudson Hornet.

I saw McQueen entering to Sally's motel after Mater gave him a spectacular show on how to drive backwards.

I overheard Sally's conversation with McQueen and I have a huge hunch that Sally is starting to like him. Don't you think so?

----------

As I have told you guys that I have a patient the next morning, that very patient was Sheriff. Sheriff have to have a smog check as he aint' really young as he use to be. Especially after chasing McQueen that day.

As you all also know that these things are actually quite private, McQueen just blast open the door when I was doing the check-up.

"Sheriff, I need my gas and…and…Aaaarghhh!" McQueen shouted and turn away.

"What are you doing here boy. Get out and wait at Flo's" I ordered him.

"I just…just… need my daily gas so I can get to work.."

"Didn't you hear what I said, go wait at Flo's and get out"

"I've been trying to get out of here since 3 days" He turns away angrily.

"Got a good peek city boy!" Sheriff shouted back to McQueen loudly.

Great. Just great. That guy just blasted in my office without knocking. Note to self: Must get a lock door next time. Not a swinging door.

Things got worst when McQueen went into my garage. MY garage.


	5. Past and future

MY garage. Mine! He dares go in and look into my personnel stuffs. Including my 3 piston cups.

I saw him inside and was furious.

"The sign said stay out. I know you couldn't drive, but I didn't know you couldn't' read. Now, get out!" I said angrily. I was angry and furious and I thought that I was going to burst.

"I told you to wait at Flo's"

"Bu-but you have 3 piston cups. You're the fabulous Hudson Hornet. How could I have mistaken. You're the only race car that stole all winnings at all seasons. Oh, we really got to talk. You have to show me your moves, please"

"I tried"

"You won the championship 3 times. Look at those trophy's"

"You see here. All I see is a bunch of empty cups" I said and closed the door.

Worst got to worst when McQueen told everyone about my past. I breathe a sign of relief when nobody trust McQueen. They all thought he was joking.

Somewhere inside me, I felt sad missed my old times when I was a race car. Yep, I was a race car just like McQueen only just that, it was a long long time ago. I look back at my pass winnings and thought, maybe, just maybe, I still had it in me.

I search around and found my old racing tyres. It was still new like before. I put it on and slowly sneaked away to Willy's butte alone.

I have no idea what happen in own but when Sheriff told me about those trackers, it must be a real havoc.

Back to where I was. I was alone at Willy's butte. Standing, looking at the distance. I imagine all my fans in the old times. Cheering me on. That was sweet memories. I move about in my old racing tyres. I felt like a race car again.

Just then, I got enough courage to rev up my engine. It felt real good but it was much better in the old days. Not to mention in a good condition too. I stared at the route of Willy's butte. My engine really needed some action, so I race forward and around Willy's butte. I went on and on without stopping.

I finally came to the turn which McQueen couldn't do and I turn without any problem. I turn left to go right. My race ended and it felt really good. Somehow, my mood change rapidly cause someone was on top of the hill looking down on me. Who would have guessed it. McQueen. He was there all the while when I was racing.

"That was awesome!" he said excitedly.

"Good. NOW go away" I quickly drove away back to my garage.

He followed me and I was not happy at all. I was angry.

"You're the same as I am. A race car. Well…an older race car but under the hood, we're the same" McQueen said.

"NO! We are not the same" I snap immediately.

"How could a car like you quit at the top of your game"

That question hit me rock hard in my heart.

"You think I quit?" I asked him solemnly.

I gave it a thought and I decided to show him what happen in 1954 so I can shut him up.

I switch on the light and out came the paper which I framed. The accident.

"Oh…right… Your big wreak in 54"

"They quit on me. When I finally got put together. I went back expecting a big welcome but you know what they said, You're History. Move right on to the next rookie standing in line" There was a long silence.

"There was a lot left in me. I never got a chance to show em. I keep that to remind me never to go back. I just never expected that that world would…….would find me here" I said slowly.

"What me?" McQueen said "Hey, look doc. I'm not them"

"Oh yeah..?" I snap at him.

"No I'm not"

"When was the last time that you cared about something except yourself hot-rod. You name me one time and I'll take it all back" I look directly into his eyes.

He hesitated. He didn't say anything for a while.

"U huh… I didn't think so. These are good folks around here. Who cares about one another. I don't want them depending on someone who they can't count on"

"Oh like you? You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are." McQueen said angrily.

I startled. He said that to mo and I was…so… shock and taken aback.

"Who's caring about only himself?" he continue confidently.

"Just finish that road and get out of here" I got out and move away, leaving him there.

To tell you the truth, what happen just now between both of us, had us thinking a lot. And I really mean a lot.

Maybe, what McQueen said was true. Maybe, I should let go of my past and move on. It left me thinking the whole night.


	6. Shbooom

The fourth day of McQueen's last day here. The road seems finish but he went and push it forward to much that he had finished his work before the sun rises.

I and Mater came out and look at the new road. McQueen is nowhere to be found.

"He's…done" Mater said.

"Good riddance" I said to myself. I felt great that he has gone away. I knew that he didn't' really care about Radiator Springs nor about us.

The rest all the townsfolk woke up and came out to see the new road and McQueen but he was not around.

"Well, we wouldn't want him to miss his big race" Sarge said.

All of them kinda miss him already. I even thought that I heard Sheriff sniff. I think all of them did.

"Dude, you crying?" Ramone look at sheriff.

"NO. I'm happy! I'm happy he's gone. I don't need to watch over him every second of the day anymore"

Red burst out crying (again) and drove away knocking down the same pile of tyres which he knock down before this. He's always crying about something which he cares about and it seems that he cares about McQueen.

"Hey, what's with red?" Someone asked.

Would you like to know it. That rookie didn't leave at all. He was there standing next to Mater.

"Oh, he's just sad cause' you left town and went to your big race to win the piston cup that you've always dream about your whole life and get that big old sponsor and that fancy helicopter you've been talking bout'"

Mater talked slowly without knowing that he was actually talking to McQueen.

"Huh…? Hey…! I knew to would leave without saying goodbye."

All of them were happy to see him still here. All except me. I thought he was gone forever. I was wrong.

"What are you doing here son? You're gonna be late for your big race. Don't worry. I'll give you a police escort" Sheriff said.

"Thank you Sheriff but I can't go just yet. I don't know if these tyres can get me there." McQueen exclaimed.

Luigi was so happy to have a customer in months. A real race car customer in his shop. He was on top of the world. While I was at the bottom of the world. That's it. Enough is enough. I don't know what he's planning to do but he must get out of here immediately.

I have no idea what came over me. I know he's doing something good for the whole town but my emotions came over me. I got to my office and called up the racing organizers. I manage to get through and got hold of the rust-eze's company.

Told the where McQueen was and they were overjoyed to hear it. They'll be coming in a few hours to pick him up.

I didn't care what he was doing, it's just that, I don't what him around here. I just stayed in my office the whole day watching the news without a care in the world of what McQueen is doing to the whole town.

----------------

Dawn came and I heard McQueen shouting.

"I said. Is it getting dark out?" McQueen shouted.

Curiosity got over me and I went out to see what was happening.

That very scene was so…so…. great. The whole town has change completely. It looks exactly like it was in it's heydays. Beautiful. All of them fix their neon lights and it was fabulous. Plus with the new road, it was marvelous.

This has been what I dreamed about in this old town when customers came.

Suddenly, from the distance, we could see lights coming from afar. The lights got brighter and brighter.

"Will you look at that" Flo said. "Customers and a whole lot of em"

Somehow or rather, it was not customers. Reporters came flooding through the whole town crowding McQueen.


End file.
